King Simba, King Scar, and King Julien
by Wheeljack9795
Summary: After returning to Africa, King Julien meets the famous Simba and the infamous Scar. (discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

King Simba, King Scar, and King Julien

"You know, I think coming back to Africa was a bad idea." King Julien replied as King Simba, lion ruler of the Pride Lands, slashed at an immense pile of debris, composed mostly of boulders. Julien flicked off dust from his tail while Simba made a charge for the largest boulder.

"I see that didn't go as planned, nothing went according to plan." Scar the sulking lion smirked at his statement, thinking about the earlier incident.

"Oh, so this had been a scheme to trap me and hold me hostage, right _uncle_ Scar?" Simba glared at the sulking lion within the den. Scar laid his head down since there was no point in staring at anything. Piles of boulders barricaded the den's entrance and prevented most incoming light from outside.

The lemur perched near a wall skipped next to the lion Scar and placed his elbow on his shoulder. "You know, as much as I enjoyed helped you for days, I've got to admit I'm very disappointed. You promised the greatest cape berry pudding in the savannah for my return, and instead I get trapped in here with you and his highness over there, and I didn't mean highness sarcastically King Simba."

"Wait, you're Julien?" Simba asked the lemur, who nodded. "Yes behold, the great and marvelous dancer, the glorious ruler of the Madagascar coast! From the looks of things however I assume you don't care very much."

"Nala talked about you last week when she was telling our son and I a story. She told me you've met Scar before." Simba looked at Scar huddled in a corner swiping rocks across his paws. The slender lion walked up to his nephew and grinned.

"I suppose she also told you how this gopher also saved my life. Well, I don't think that's much of a spotlight for a story." Scar then recoiled when Simba pounced in front of him, baring his teeth and raising his head.

"She also told me how you devastated the Pride Lands and attmepted to kill her brother and claim her as your queen." Simba growled at his uncle, prepared to strike at him.

"Yes, but…" The lemur king emerged from Simba's mane and cut Scar off his statement by placing a finger on his mouth.

"But nothing! You betrayed me by leading me here promising a berry pudding." Julien exclaimed at Scar, visibly pestered and ticked off.

"Oh what is it with you and berry pudding? I only mentioned berries to be rid of you vermin from entering this den." Scar claimed while Simba began to press against Scar's neck with both paws.

"You wanted to be rid of me? Ha, the only thing that would have gotten rid of me would have been, ah…oh I don't know, how about a berry pudding?" Julien leapt onto Scar's paw trying to hurt the slender lion, but Scar smacked the lemur off into a wall in disgust.

"Get used to the lies. He coughs them off to everybody." Simba pushed Scar aside and stomped off towards the den entrance, proceeding to lash at the debris to gain a clearing.

"You ought to be ashamed." Julien declared, dazed from falling from the smack.

"Well, how do you feel knowing you scared off half of the animals from the Pride Lands? The lioness hunting party could have used more food." Scar sternly stood over Julien who refused to cower.

"Blame me all you want, I watched over the herds while a crocodile held your fluffy birdie advisor prisoner." Julien retorted with his tail levitating him and crossed arms across his chest.

Scar flicked him on his back and snickered. Julien frowned and then yelled once Scar bared his teeth in front of him.

"You stayed in my lands for two days and suddenly you claim yourself a hero? Dancing in the middle of the savannah shouldn't count as watching over herds." Scar sneered and walked away while Simba began to stop attacking the blockage.

"Stop complaining and help move these rocks aside Julien. I'll continue pushing the large boulders. If you are a hero then maybe you can show me by getting us out." Simba immediately headed for the den's entrance to persist his plan. Julien walked nervously up to him and looked with awe.

"You know I've met several kings before, but all of them entertained. You are the first king I've known who leads an entire kingdom while showing care for both his subjects and outsiders." Julien shrugged and saw Simba stare at the lemur, not sure whether he was honest or acting like a suck-up.

"I learned from here and Europe how family is exciting and crushiness after departing on adventures, falling in love, and grooving in front of audiences. I'd like to know how the heck you deal with all of this stressificulty, especially with the feet touching." Julien spoke with wide eyes focused on Simba.

"Look Julien I'll talk about anything you'd like but now I'd really appreciate if you move those rocks." Simba explained, patting the lemur once to encourage him.

"Okay fine whatever, I only wanted to ask a single honest question." Julien said as his smile vanished and struggled to lift a small pebble. Simba looked at Julien awkwardly and continued pushing until Scar bumped Simba aside.

"Pushing won't help nephew. You have to attack the rocks until they budge." Scar roared lowly, about to maul a boulder.

"You mean like that one?" Julien asked pointing at a rolling boulder from beneath the pile, that led to a violent vibration.

"What is…" The debris collapsed over Scar, instantly burying him and revealing a cub and the grasslands behind.

"Momma look I found dad!" The lion cub exclaimed victoriously, hopping excitedly and shaking off a certain mouse lemur.

"Yay King Julien! My nose smelled you behind these rocks." Mort the lemur leapt onto Julien with an embracing hug. A lioness walked over the wreckage and smiled upon meeting Simba.

"Playing Hide-and-Seek got you into trouble again. Luckily, you didn't drag us along." Nala chuckled while nuzzling Simba's cheek. Kopa the lion cub bounded to his father's paws and giggled from reunting with his family. The lions looked down at Julien and his friends Maurice and Mort who were also glad to see Simba and Julien.

"Man are we ecstatic to see you two alright, how you've been Julien?" Maurice the aye-aye asked with a sly stare. Julien, seeming unamused, pointed to Maurice's feet.

"Not to be rude to you all, but, I wouldn't stand here so long if I were you." Julien hid a laugh while Scar groaned underneath the pile of rocks underneath their feet.

**I don't know if I should continue, but I'd appreciate opinions from interested readers. I hope you enjoyed this short tale.**


	2. Another Conflict!

Chapter 2 – Another Conflict!

"Well, well, well I think you owe some of us, mainly me, an apology." King Julien leapt onto the grass once Scar's paw shot up from under him. Maurice and Mort pulled Julien's tail and dragged him away from the rubble. Simba swiftly trotted ahead of Nala knowing very well what Scar could do in an instant.

While Simba twitched his nose, containing fading burn marks, Scar violently shook rocks off from above. Kopa didn't move while the lion emerged, but Nala picked him up by the neck scruff and scurried far behind Simba. Scar stumbled out of the wreckage and grimaced once he saw the approaching lionesses.

Although Simba motioned Nala to flee, the former queen Sarabi had spotted the wreckage and roared to summon nearby huntresses, to make sure Scar didn't flee onward to Pride Rock.

Nala growled and unsheathed her claws the instant she saw the former king of the Pride Lands, now sporting ravaged flesh marks and a singed mane. The lion's scar over his left eye was hardly noteworthy over the numerous bite marks on his sides and neck which shocked the silent lemurs and lions. Scar lowered his head, refusing to show his face.

"Oh boy, I think we should head back to Pride Rock Mort." Maurice whispered, beginning to nudge the mouse lemur away from the den.

"Wait, King Julien might need help." Mort turned to see Scar suddenly glare at everyone surrounding him. The lionesses arrived and created a barrier between Simba and Scar.

"Alright I'm out!" Maurice quickly sprinted away across the savannah, leaving a stunned Julien and Mort behind.

"He picks now to abandon us?" King Julien yelped and straightened petrified once the lionesses bellowed in preparation to attack. Mort crawled up to Julien's bare head and closed his eyes shivering.

"So, I don't think introductions are necessary." Scar muttered to the crowd of five across from him. Nala slashed several rocks aside and ran next to Scar, who leaned away taken aback.

"How did you even survive the battle?" Nala asked, to which Scar spat near his paws in scorn.

"For once, the fire which rejuvenated your precious Pride Lands gave me an advantage. Hyenas continued to ravage and a few tosses and scrambling later, I ran. It doesn't matter how it happened nephew, because I'm actually thankful to see you again, under certain circumstances though." Scar glanced at the small den, a place where Scar intended to use as a prison for Simba.

'_I suppose the fun is over. It'd have been charming to see Simba squirm in a cage as I had suffered through.'_ Scar thought with a small chuckle.

"That doesn't explain much Scar." Nala hissed at the giddy lion, now quiet and brought back to reality.

"No more Scar, you're banished from the Pride Lands _and_ the Outlands. If any of them see you near the borders after, I won't stop them from killing you." Simba declared, to which the lionesses eased from striking. Scar turned to look at Julien and then at Kopa.

"Listen Simba, I may have a small grudge against you, but don't think that I'll slaughter any of your special pride members." Scar snickered.

"Enough Scar!" Sarafina cried in frustration, now guiding Kopa away to Pride Rock. Before Scar could giggle or snort in response, Sarafina sprinted to him and swiped her claws across his cheek.

"Sarafina stop it!" Sarabi called from the group, waiting as Sarafina glared at the mauled lion.

"Ouch." Scar spoke with a quick grin.

"How'd that sting? You murdered my son and our king. You deserve nothing from us!" Sarafina swept dirt to Scar's face, and walked to her grandson. She picked him up and trotted back towards Pride Rock.

Scar cursed in mutters and ran off to the northern borders. The aging lion now showed additional claw marks gleaming dull red under fading sunlight.

"What?" Simba stuttered as he paced next to his mate. ", Nala I thought your brother escaped the Pride Lands."

Nala shook her head and walked home with the other lionesses. Julien stared at the king and turned to Scar in the distance.

"Um, how will you know if he does leave the Pride Lands?" Julien asked, trying to pull a trembling Mort from his face. Mort clung on with his fingers and tightened his grip with every tug.

"Ow Mort!" Julien succeeded, but pieces of fur remained in Mort's hands.

"I know exactly what to do." Simba turned to the skies and roared lowly once he spotted his advisor Zazu.

"Oh hello sire, I expect you want me to keep an overhead view of _him_." Zazu called, soon nodding once Simba motioned his head to Scar, still sprinting in the distance.

"Don't worry Simba, I'll report to you the moment that double-crosser reaches the Outlands. Such barren wasteland that's turning out to be, I think that place won't settle back to green after all." The instance Zazu took off, Simba looked to his side and smiled.

"Well I shouldn't worry about Scar now, and your visit shouldn't be interrupted by him. Come on why don't we go with the others?" Simba guided the two lemurs onward to Pride Rock.

"Uh, he was your uncle and you banished him? I thought he had been a good guy." Mort squeaked near Simba's feet. Julien looked onward to Pride Rock, trying to remember what happened the last time he visited the Pride Lands.

"_Well I remember boredom in Africa after a week of waiting for penguins, I did not want to be bored so I dragged Maurice and Mort off the reserve. Ha, I remember stepping across a desert, maybe two. I sneaked in a burrow and found a…"_

"Wait, Scar…killed someone?" Julien asked loudly out of his monologue. Julien looked up at Simba.

"Look Julien please forget about him. Why did you even come back?" Simba turned again to Julien.

"Um, well I wanted to visit this place again. I remember good times here, not that everybody agrees, but I saw my chance to reclaim them. I snuck into a cage with one of those cool secretary birdies from a circus, and as painful as it was to leave my beloved Sonya behind, I bid her farewell and a promise to return in about a week or so. Unless you want us to leave, then that's fine, but you can definitely banish that Maurice. I think it's the first time he disobeyed one of my orders." King Julien rambled before Mort placed his hands on Simba's leg.

"The point is King Julien missed you very much!" Mort grinned at Simba while nuzzling his own tail.

"Okay, I won't ask much about what a circus is and how you ended up so close to our home, but I'm surprised you made it past the other prides. Right now I'll be waiting for Zazu because I want to make sure Scar stays away from my pride and family." Simba explained with a bitter grunt.

"Uh, well I'm sure we won't a bother. Our own family shouldn't be too far from here. It took a couple of days, but Algeria is what I remember the place was. I'm sure the people around here will pick us up and report once they see exotic Madagascar Lemurs with dancing talent running around in Africa."

"People?" Simba asked as he began to stride up to the Pride Rock den.

"Oh you don't know about the people? They are pretty bi…" Julien began to describe humans, but became interrupted by Mort.

"Uh nothing important your majesty, we'd like to enter the den." Mort pleaded. Simba shrugged and walked onto Pride Rock's ledge.

"King Julien you keep talking about so many things. Those are more reasons for them to eat us!" Mort cried to Julien.

"Okay, okay Mort, no problem I'll try not to be annoying. Aren't you usually the annoying one?" Julien eyed the mouse lemur, which crossed his arms and pretended to zip his lips closed.

"You're afraid of being eaten by our _friends_ Mort. Don't worry about a thing. I'm absolutely sure little Mheetu has grown up, and will be pleasantly pleased to see us. How's that for protection?" Julien smiled and skidded proudly into the den, where all the lionesses talked in whispers and outraged cries.

Elsewhere, Scar looked behind him a last time to Pride Rock. He slowly marched on once a blue hornbill glided directly overhead.

"Alright Simba, you won't worry about _me_ anymore." Scar growled.

**Happy 4****th**** of July everyone!**

**I'm continuing the story with a script to follow. **

**Just to make things less confusing, this story is not a direct sequel to my other work (Kingdom See, Kingdom Go). I have a different plot for Julien's past, and I do plan to include familiar characters from Simba's Pride.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading and I****'d appreciate ** reviews of any comments, criticisms, support, etc.  



End file.
